Makan Malam
by reycchi
Summary: Makan malam yang rencananya pakai kupon gratis— "T-tapi dimana, ya..."—gagal total. Rencana lamaran sempurna juga gagal total. Lalu, Ron harus bagaimana? / Request dari LumosAsphodel31!


**Disclaimer:**

Harry Potter © JK Rowling

Makan Malam © reycchi

.

 **Summary:**

Makan malam yang rencananya pakai kupon gratis— "T-tapi dimana, ya..."—gagal total. Rencana lamaran sempurna juga gagal total. Lalu, Ron harus bagaimana?

.

 **Warning:**

Semi-Canon, OOC, typo(s).

.

Fanfiksi pertama Rey di fandom Harry Potter sekaligus memenuhi request-nya LumosAsphodel31~

Selamat membaca dan berkomentar!~

.

 **Makan Malam**

by reycchi

.

.

.

.

.

Uang? Sudah. Kartu pengenal? Sudah. Gaun rapi? Sudah. Rambut indah? Sudah. Riasan? Sudah.

Sempurna.

Sambil melompat-lompat karena hampir terlambat, gadis bernama lengkap Hermione Granger itu memakai sepatu haknya yang juga ia pakai saat pesta dansa Yule beberapa tahun silam. Sempat gadis itu terjatuh, kemudian ia bangkit lagi sambil menggerutu pelan. Ia ambil jaket dan memakainya guna menghalau angin malam yang menusuk tulang.

Usai mengucapkan selamat malam kepada orang tuanya yang masih asyik menikmati acara televisi, Hermione berjalan ke teras rumahnya. Ia sadar ia sudah terlambat delapan belas detik—jangan lupakan betapa perfeksionisnya ia—tetapi si penjemput rupanya belum tiba di depan rumah.

Hermione mendecak pelan. "Dasar lamban," desisnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya resah. Nona jenius yang satu ini memang sulit untuk tenang.

Kurang lebih seratus delapan puluh satu detik Hermione menunggu sebelum terdengar suara klakson sumbang dari kejauhan. Tak lama, cahaya datang beriringan dengan sedan biru muda bobrok yang sudah dimakan usia.

Sebuah Ford Anglia yang dikendarai anak bungsu kedua keluarga Weasley.

"Hermione!" seru si pengemudi sambil mengeluarkan separuh badannya lewat jendela. "Ayo, masuk!"

Memasang wajah tidak senang, Hermione berderap memasuki mobil tua itu lewat pintu sebelah kanan. "Tahu kau akan menggunakan mobil ini, lebih baik kita pakai kereta."

"Ini mobil pertamaku karena sudah menemukannya dari hutan, Hermione," sanggah si rambut merah, tak mau mobilnya disalahkan. "Setidaknya hargailah sedikit, tidak mudah membujuknya pulang, tahu..."

"Oh, apapun katamu," balas Hermione sambil membuka jam kecilnya. "Kau terlambat tiga menit sembilan belas detik, Ron."

Pemuda berambut merah yang dipanggil Ron itu mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak peduli. Sambil mendengarkan ocehan tak indah yang berasal dari mulut gadis bermarga Granger itu, Ron menggeser persneling dengan tangan kanannya. Segera setelah itu mobil melaju menembus kegelapan malam.

.

.

.

Ron memarkir mobil butut kesayangannya di tempat parkir sebuah restoran tradisional Inggris yang cukup terkenal di kota itu. Walau tradisional, kualitasnya bisa dibilang jauh dari kata itu. Makanan dan minuman khas restoran bintang lima dijual di sana dengan harga yang jauh lebih murah serta rasa yang jauh lebih lezat.

Ron tidak pernah mengunjungi restoran ini sebelumnya, jadi ia ragu untuk datang. Sialnya Ron, adik kecilnya ngotot menyuruhnya pergi. Gadis yang kini berstatus sebagai tunangan Harry Potter itupun sampai memberikan kupon makan secara cuma-cuma di restoran tersebut.

"Tempat apa ini?" tanya Hermione dengan wajah heran. Walau gadis itu jenius dalam berbagai bidang ilmu dan rajin membaca koran, tetap saja ada satu hal yang luput dari perhatiannya.

Misalnya restoran tenar ini.

"Restoran tradisional," jawab Ron seadanya. "Kau tahu, minuman sebangsa teh-teh zaman dulu, makanan pedesaan, semacam itu."

Hermione yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan jawaban Ron menoleh ke belakang, berusaha melihat gedung itu dengan lebih jelas. "Tradisional?" ulangnya sambil memicingkan mata. "Gedungnya terlihat modern."

"Memang begitu," dengus Ron, mulai kesal dengan komentar tajam gadis pujaannya itu. "Masuk saja dulu dan lihat isinya, bagaimana?"

Tanpa menjawab usulan Ron, Hermione mengambil tasnya lalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Ford Anglia bobrok tersebut. Ron, yang sibuk menyumpah dalam hati, mencabut kunci mobil lalu ikut keluar menyusul Hermione. Untung saja pemuda itu masih cukup sabar menghadapi Hermione yang emosinya sedang tidak stabil.

Keduanya berjalan dari mobil hingga tiba di depan sebuah pintu kaca besar yang dihiasi ornamen berbentuk kepingan salju. Pintu itu dibuka, lalu masuklah Ron dan Hermione ke dalamnya. Seorang pelayan menghampiri lalu menggiring mereka menuju meja terdekat.

Benar kata Ron, tidak baik menilai sesuatu hanya dari luarnya.

Secara umum, restoran ini memang bisa dibilang modern, tetapi dekorasinya membuat orang sekejap lupa sedang berada di kota. Seluruh dinding ditutup dengan _wallpaper_ pedesaan, lengkap dengan sapi, rumah petani, danau, serta hutan. Lantainya dilapisi karpet beludru hijau yang membuat ruangan ini seolah berada di atas rumput. Tak lupa, tiap pilarnya disamarkan menjadi pohon dengan cara mengecatnya menjadi coklat dan menghiasi bagian atasnya dengan dedaunan. Tambahan manis terakhir, langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna biru ini dihiasi ornamen awan putih.

Masuk ke dalamnya hanya akan membuatmu merasa menginjakkan kaki di desa.

"Tempat yang bagus," puji Hermione masih dengan nada yang angkuh sambil duduk di kursi yang tersedia. "Belum lengkap tanpa hidangan lezat."

Ron tersenyum kecil. Pelayan tadi menyodorkan dua buku menu ke hadapan mereka lalu mempersilakan keduanya memilih. "Aku punya kupon makan gratis, jadi jangan sungkan untuk memesan, ya," bisik Ron.

Hermione hanya membalas kata-kata Ron dengan helaan napas panjang.

Dua sejoli ini tengah duduk berhadapan di atas kursi kayu bertatakan bantal merah. Meja kayu yang menemani mereka memilih menu saat itu bertaplak merah putih kotak-kotak. Di atasnya, terdapat sekeranjang roti-roti plastik yang berfungsi sebagai penghias.

"Aku pesan omelet dan teh," ujar Hermione sambil menutup buku menunya.

"Tunggu, aku belum selesai memesan!" Ron menyela pelayan yang tengah menuliskan pesanan Hermione. Cepat-cepat ia membaca barisan tulisan sambung di hadapannya lalu berkata, "Daging panggang dan teh saja."

Pelayan itu mengambil kedua buku menu dan pergi begitu saja setelah menampilkan senyum terbaik di mata pelanggannya.

"Hermione," panggil Ron pelan setelah keheningan sesaat menguasai atmosfer. "Kau marah padaku, ya?"

Tidak menoleh, Hermione hanya menggerakkan iris matanya ke kiri. Mulutnya yang dihiasi lipstik merah muda menolak untuk membuka.

"Karena aku mengajakmu ke sini, ya?"

Gadis itu belum mau menjawab.

"Oh, apa karena aku terlambat menjemputmu?"

Masih, mulut bergincu itu bungkam.

"Yah... aku tidak tahu pasti yang mana." Ron menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menyodorkannya pada Hermione, tanda minta ampun. "Maafkan aku, ya."

"Ya, ya, tiga menit masih tidak apa-apa," sahut Hermione pelan sambil menunduk dan mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya. "Awas kalau terlambat lagi."

Ron mengangguk sambil menghembuskan napas. Entah sudah berapa kali ia dan Hermione bertengkar hanya karena masalah waktu. Terlambat ini lah, terlambat itu lah, lima menit lah, lima detik lah, semuanya jadi masalah besar bagi Hermione.

Tambahan, mendapatkan maaf dari gadis itu sulit sekali. Ron beruntung kali ini Hermione langsung memaafkannya. Biasanya, permintaan maaf Ron yang sungguh-sungguh itu baru akan digubris dua malam setelahnya.

Menyeramkan memang menjalin hubungan dengan manusia perfeksionis nan tepat waktu macam Hermione.

"Oh, ini." Hermione mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Diserahkannya barang itu pada Ron. "Harry menitipkannya padaku beberapa waktu lalu."

Mengerut kening lebar Ron. "Mengapa dia tidak mengirimnya langsung padaku, ya?"

"Dia bilang tidak mungkin lewat pos karena alamatmu tidak dapat dilacak Muggle," jawab Hermione setengah berbisik. "Dia sedang terburu-buru, mengejar kereta ke London. Kebetulan dia lewat di depan rumahku, jadi dia menitipkannya padaku."

Kembali cerewet adalah salah satu ciri Hermione dalam kondisi perasaan yang baik.

Ron melipat surat yang diberikan Hermione lalu menyelipkannya di dalam saku jas. "Akan kubaca saat sudah di rumah," katanya yang disambut dengan anggukan pelan Hermione.

Obrolan singkat yang cukup menyenangkan itu sementara harus diakhiri akibat kedatangan dua orang pelayan ke meja mereka. Salah satunya membawa nampan dengan sepiring omelet dan daging panggang di atasnya sedangkan satunya lagi membawa sebuah teko serta dua cangkir berwarna keperakan. Setelah tiga hidangan itu bertengger manis di atas meja, barulah kedua pelayan tadi berlalu.

"Kau yakin tidak mau memesan menu tambahan?" tanya Ron sambil menatap Hermione sedang sibuk memotong omelet pesanannya.

"Satu hidangan sudah cukup, Ron," tegas Hermione sambil menuangkan saus ke atas omeletnya.

Ron memutuskan untuk tidak mengindahkan jawaban Hermione. Tangannya mulai sibuk memotong daging dengan pisau. Selama beberapa saat, yang terdengar dari meja tersebut hanya bunyi dentingan ketika pisau dan piring bertemu.

"Oh, aku lupa bertanya," ujar Hermione tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari piringnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajakku makan malam?"

Ron memiringkan bibirnya yang tipis. Ia silangkan kedua tangan di depan dada sambil mengerutkan dahi. Dengan santai, ia membalas, "Aku rindu padamu."

"Memangnya surat tidak cukup, ya?"

Tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas yang tepat, Ron memutuskan untuk diam. Pemuda berambut merah itu sungguh heran dengan sikap Hermione yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Maksudnya... hei, mereka ini pacaran! Sudah hampir delapan tahun bahkan! Mengapa gadis itu masih saja berpikir bahwa bertemu dengan pacar harus memiliki alasan yang penting?

"Ronald Weasley, jawab."

"Lama-lama kau terdengar seperti ibuku, tahu," dengus Ron mengingat wanita paruh baya bernama Molly yang memiliki tujuh orang anak itu.

Hermione menarik napas. "Jawab saja!"

"Surat tidak cukup..." Ron mengerutkan dahi. "Karena aku tidak pandai menulis surat."

Giliran Hermione yang mengerutkan dahi. "Apa hubungannya?"

"Yah, pokoknya begitu, deh!" balas Ron sekenanya, tidak mau membahas permasalahan itu lebih jauh. "Bagaimana kalau kita minum tehnya?"

Hermione yang menyadari keengganan pemuda di depannya mengangguk. Dalam beberapa gerakan kilat, Ron sudah menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir miliknya juga kekasihnya. Beberapa detik berikutnya cangkir tersebut telah kosong, diminum oleh masing-masing dari mereka. Mereka minum bersama hening tanpa satupun berusaha memecahkannya.

Hingga air dalam teko habispun mereka masih saja menolak buka mulut.

"Mana kuponmu?" tanya Hermione cepat. Entah gadis ini berusaha mencari topik obrolan atau ingin cepat pulang, Ron tidak tahu. Sayangnya, bagi Ron pilihan kedua terasa lebih tepat.

"Ada di sini!" jawab Ron bangga sambil merogoh saku celananya. Sayangnya, nihil. "Tunggu, rasanya ada di saku yang lain." Kembali Ron merogoh saku yang lain.

Masih nihil.

"Kau membawanya, tidak?" tanya Hermione sambil mendengus pelan. Tidak mau ia mengeluarkan uangnya yang tidak seberapa hanya untuk satu kali makan malam.

"T-tentu saja bawa!" seru Ron panik. "T-tapi dimana, ya..."

Lagi, Hermione menarik napas kesal. Dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar uang dan diletakkannya di atas meja. "Keluarkan uang yang kau bawa," perintah gadis dalam balutan gaun merah marun itu.

"Hermione, aku membawa kupon itu, ak—"

"Kalau kau tidak bawa, kita harus membayar," potong Hermione dengan ketegasan pada wajah dan suaranya. "Keluarkan saja uangmu."

Putus asa, Ron mengeluarkan dompetnya lalu ikut meletakkan beberapa lembar uang. "Di sini boleh pakai Galleon tidak, ya?" bisiknya pelan sambil terkekeh.

Hermione mengerutkan dahi. "Sudah jelas ini restoran Muggle, mengapa kau ingin menggunakan mata uang kita?"

"Bercanda, Hermione."

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka memanggil seorang pelayan yang sudah siap dengan bukti pembelian mereka. Selesai membayar, keduanya cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam mobil, berniat pulang.

"Makan malam yang menyenangkan, ya?" tanya Ron, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang sempat tegang akibat insiden kupon hilang.

"Lumayan," jawab Hermione tanpa menolehkan kepalanya dari pemandangan luar jendela.

Ron menoleh ke kanan sesaat sebelum kembali fokus terhadap jalan. "Marah lagi?"

"Kesal dengan keteledoranmu yang tiada akhir," sahut Hermione datar.

Lagi-lagi Ron harus depresi. Kekesalan Hermione yang berujung kemarahan itu pasti akan berakibat diabaikannya Ron selama dua malam.

Dua malam tanpa surat dari Hermione... rasanya Ron tidak bisa lebih depresi lagi.

Belum sampai mereka di kediaman Granger, tiba-tiba Ron menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan. Hermione yang bingung hanya bisa menatap pemuda itu dengan alis terangkat, menuntut penjelasan.

"Ada sesuatu yang tadi lupa kusampaikan," ucap Ron sambil lagi-lagi merogoh saku jasnya. Dari dalam, tangan Ron mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna biru gelap. "Hmm... jangan pingsan, ya."

Hermione tertawa untuk pertama kalinya malam ini. "Konyol sekali," komentarnya geli.

Ron ikut terkekeh. Tangannya perlahan meletakkan kotak tersebut ke dalam genggaman tangan Hermione. "Buka," pintanya.

Menurut, jemari lentik Hermione perlahan membuka kotak biru itu hingga terdengar bunyi 'klak'. Di dalamnya, sebuah batu safir berukuran sangat kecil bertengger manis pada lingkar cincin keemasan yang setengah tertutup kain beludru merah.

"Ron..."

"Jelek, ya? Maaf," ucap Ron sungguh-sungguh. "Hanya itu cincin terbaik yang dapat kubeli dengan gajiku."

Hermione menggeleng. "Ini tidak jelek sama sekali, kok," senyum gadis itu. "Omong-omong... ini untuk apa?"

Benar, Ron belum menyampaikan maksudnya.

Pemuda rambut merah itu berdeham. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat," ujarnya perlahan. "Tapi... Hermione, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Manik bening Hermione membelalak mendengar kata-kata manis yang keluar dari mulut Ron. Muncul semburat merah tipis yang jarang hadir pada pipi mulusnya. Hermione tidak sanggup berkata-kata, hanya senyum dan anggukan kecil yang dapat ia berikan sebagai jawaban pada Ron.

"Cincinnya..." Ron menatap langsung mata Hermione. "Mau kupakaikan?"

Hermione memalingkan wajahnya. "B-boleh."

Singkatnya, kini cincin bermata safir itu sudah terpasang di tangan kanan Hermione.

"Eh? Apa ini?" tanya Hermione sambil mengambil secarik kertas kecil yang terselip di antara kain beludru dalam kotak cincinnya. "Kupon makan gratis?"

Ron sontak menepuk dahinya. "Aku baru ingat rencanaku untuk melamarmu di sana lalu mengejutkanmu dengan kupon itu..."

"Oh..."

Detik berikutnya, dua sejoli itu tertawa geli mengingat tingkah bodoh mereka di restoran tadi. Sungguh memalukan, bisa lupa akan kupon gratis hanya karena pertengkaran sesaat.

"Konyol sekali," tawa Hermione masih tidak menyangka Ron seteledor itu.

"Yah, aku memang masih sama bodohnya dengan dulu," balas Ron dengan tawa yang sama kerasnya.

Di sela tawa itu, Hermione merasakan kecupan singkat di pipi kirinya. Sontak gadis itu menoleh.

"Kecupan terakhir sebelum pernikahan," kekeh Ron sambil kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

AHAHA...

Haiii~ ini Rey, author baru di fandom ini, salam kenal! 'w')/ jadi ceritanya Rey udah ngepens(?) sama Harry Potter dari lama cuma belum punya ide fic nya... terus temenqoeh, LumosAsphodel31 alias mbak ****n (#eh), req pairing yang satu lagi. Tak sanggup menolak(?) akhirnya Rey memutuskan untuk bikin :3 gimana? Anehkah?

Well, Rey biasanya berkutat di fandom anime/manga jadi ini pertama kalinya juga bikin setting luar Jepang. Agak kasar mungkin, maaf, ya...

Sekian! Review ditunggu! :3


End file.
